mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Mihawk's Usual Words Have No Locality
(1) His usual words have no locality. His usual word tone is neutral and impersonal. laugh "わはは:Wa-ha-ha" His laugh "わはは:Wa-ha-ha" is the most normal phonetic notation of men in the books. It is not his unique laugh, but we have often heard at 宴:utage (banquet). People in the happy banquet after win to be free usually laugh "わはははは:Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha" in background handwriting. dialect A lot of minority characters speak with wide various dialect of Japanese vividly. For example, World Nobles and Donquixote Doflamingo (in his childhood) speak with comically-arranged Kyoto dialect. (booing from me, I'm from Kyoto, but I've accepted that...Kyoto dialect is more suitable...than Higo dialect.) But Mihawk usually speaks correct bookish Japanese decently with no local accent, no dialect, no jargon, no slang, no rough words which give tight-membership of the group or clue of one's birth, one's background of community. euphonic change Besides, He never speaks shorten rough euphonic change as other pirates and Marines do. Most of pirates and Marines speaks metropolitan area (inherited Edo downtown) accent/dialect used widely on TV/Movie/Manga/Anime/Game. They often use "ee"-euphonic changes to show their rapid & quick, rough & tough, energetic and lively spirits, majority and power (or to make a false show of power). ex. 連母音変化:Hiatus Sandhi(a series vowels joining) in Edo dialect ai -> ee : itai -> itee (Ouch), takai -> takee (high) wai -> (w)ee: yowai -> yo(w)ee (week), kowai -> ko(w)ee (scary) yoi -> (y)ee: tsuyoi -> tsu(y)ee (strong) べらんめえ調:Beranmee-tyo Buggy speaking is the most typical べらんめえ調:Beranmee-tyo (rough fast hasty short-cut speaking of the busy city workers such as craftsmen, firemen, policemen and their runaways, who loves quickness in Edo downtown) which we hear Edo-落語:rakugo (traditional comic storytelling told by a professional storyteller) Buggy mimic speaking with Beranmee-tyo; (この俺様に向かって何を手前勝手な事言っ)て(い)や(がる)んでえ!!? Teyandeeeee!!? べらぼう(に高い税金よりえげつない法外な料金を不当請求する無法者)め!!! Beraboomeee!!! (What) are you (such quite) free (speaking to me, this big buggy) right now!!? You extraordinary (excessive, higher than tax, extra charge demanding outlaw)!!! () is usually skipped in rapid Beranmee-tyo. -> are you free right now!!? -> You extraordinary!!! -> Shanks!!! Sure, Shanks is the one. No doubt, a type of illegal loan charging 10% interest every 10 days. Slow pattern of Beranmee-tyo is the oracle of GOD USSOP. Edo was one of the million city in the pre-modern world. pre-modern capital Edo culture イナセ：inase and イキ:iki The city workers who are イナセ：inase( 鯔背:smart, gallant, voguish) have built their original mass culture of イキ(iki 粋:stylish, smart-looking, trendy, fashionable, chic /活き:vivid, lively, vigor, energy /意気: spirit, heart, morale). They are major key music. Their speaking became the base of de facto standard Japanese through mass media. Most of Japanese can listen and understand their speaking, another question can speak fluently without own dialect/accent/intonation of mother tongue. The euphonic change way have relation to the character of the locality. Speaking with much of them may hurt ears of other direct speakers or polite people. Vivid Impression of characters speaking dialect ''' The admirals, remind us of the top stars of old yakuza-movie, and speak as their representative role characters speak in the drama. Whitebeard's speech is also typical yakuza-movie father(boss) perfomance. They have powerful punch (迫力:Hakur-yoku) and great presence (貫禄:Kan-roku). But both are crude and unsophisticated (粗野:So-ya). To say nothing of Doflamingo family(in Dress Rosa) and Blackbeard Pirates. Their speaking is a very picture of vulgar (野卑:Ya-hi) or indecent (猥雑:Wai-zatsu) preferably than by halves. Their speaking is better than Big Daddy (who has all above!) in "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" which could not be played without adjustment of original script, I suppose. Anyway, their vivid speaking does not give the lie to their locality. '''Impression of Mihawk's usual speaking without locality But Mihawk's usual speaking is free from locality rule in One Piece. He speaks every normal syllable without euphonic changes such as Te/Ni/Wo/Ha(postpositional particles) and Ko/So/A/Do(pronouns) one by one, even in his home, in his monologue except one scene. This speaking has no powerful punch (迫力) nor great presence (貫禄), just regular (几帳面). No random irregular euphonic change is proxy reading of the computer system like Franky Robo-mode speaking. Franky realize his robo-mode speking without "n/ng"-euphonic change, 巻き舌:Maki-jita (trilling) and strong "ee"-euphonic change, and then plus politeness of vending machine. except sample: Marineford Arc Chapter:561 Luffy vs. Mihawk "鷹の目"ェ　おれ達を憶えて(い)るかァ!!? "Hawk-eyes" do you remember us!!? 虫ケラの顔など　いちいち憶え{ては}いない!!!　His usual speaking way 虫ケラの顔など　いちいち憶え{ちゃ}いない!!!　Actually he spoke with rough change in {} {te fa} -> {tya}　<--He was crazy busy with Luffy......and crazy frustrated. by their intervention. I don't remember the face of insects one by one!!! But it may be a historical sound shift and kana orthography version-up...The only chance he could speak rough change nicely was historical sound shift...so poor anachronistic Mihawk. ex. historical kana orthography -> Modern てふてふ　->　ちょうちょう (butterfly) tefu tefu　->　tyou tyou Early Middle -> Modern pronunciation Next: Mihawk usual words have no hierarchy Back: Skill Top: Overview Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Article Category:Overview